texaveryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Early Bird Dood It!
The Early Bird Dood It! is a 1942 MGM cartoon directed by Tex Avery and produced by Fred Quimby. Composer of cartoon was Scott Bradley. Plot The foreword of the cartoon tells: To the ladies The worm in this photoplay is fictitious - Any similarity between this worm and your husband is purely intentional. The camera shows us a forest, so quiet that then goes a sign "Quiet, isn't it?" Then, the camera zooms to a hole in ground, from which is emerging a worm with a bowler hat. The worm sees the bird in distance and runs away in his hole. The bird tries to get the worm out of the hole, but ends up with hanky attached to his beak. Then, bird writes a null, third on this week, in his "worm ration card". Bird tells that he will catch a worm tomorrow and goes away. Then, the worm goes out from his hole and tells the viewers that bird is trying to catch him every day. The worm wants to get rid of the bird, and then he sees a chance: a cat that chased a mouse but failed. The worm then happily goes to cat and asks him if he wants to eat. The cat agrees, and then worm shows him a plan of action: the bird chases worm to his hole, the worm hides in it, then cat will catch the bird and eat it. Then, worm tells the cat that they will see in the next morning. The next morning comes immediately and then plan goes on. It goes good until the cat fails to eat the bird. The cat then chases the bird around the tree, and after some time, the bird hops out of hollow and hits still running cat with the club. The cat says "Ouch!" and then goes swearing (that dialogue is muted). The worm, didn't seeing all of this, thinks that cat has ate the bird and then walks away. Then, he sees a bird and runs away. Worm tries to jump into his hole, but bird sibstitutes his mouth for hole, and worm barely jumps away and runs. Bird chases the worm until they see a big poster of Mrs. Minimum film with a little flyer of The Early Bird Dood It! added to the big poster and stop. The bird looks at the flyer and tells the worm: "Hey, are you get it? What a funny cartoon!" on which worm replies "Well, I hope it's not this one!" and chase continues. Worm changes his form into beautiful woman's leg while hiding in bush. Then, the worm hits the distracted bird with the club. Angry bird goes to end of the road, on which worm goes. Bird almost hits the worm with club, but stops at he last moment, because worm goes on cat's head. Cat chases the bird until they see a bar. The two go into bar and cat stands a sign "2 minute intermission for a short beer" Then, bird flips a sign to "Here we go again!" and chase continues. They see a "SLOW" sign and chase goes really with slow movements. Then goes sign "RESUME SPEED" and chase goes again in normal speed. The bird hides behind the tree but cat goes on original route of chase and crashes from the steep to water. Then, worm, sitting in the hole, swings a stick with his hat to check if here is bird. The bird itself sits on the stick and here goes another chase. At one moment worm stops the chase and asks the bird: "Have you followed me?" on which bird loudly replies "YEAH!" and chase continues. The bird stays the rock on real worm's hole and paints the fake hole on the ground, but worm dives even in the fake hole! He says to bird "I fooled ya!", hides again, an angry bird dives into painted hole but crashes. The worm jumps out of the fake hole and dives into water. Bird "lifts" the water, from here is emerging a cat. Bird runs out from the cat, then, the worm changes his form to a sign "DETOUR" then cat and bird take the other route of chase and fall from steep. Worm then goes to steep and hones presumably dead cat and bird with playing funeral march on trumpet. But then worm plays a loud jazz music on trumpet. Worm then goes to his hole, and then the bird is emerging from hole, having eaten the worm. The bird then goes to tree, and then the cat shows himself, having eaten the bird with worm. Then he shows to viewers a sign "Sad Ending ain't it?" Notes *Mrs. Minimum film is a parody on Mrs. Miniver film, also distributed by MGM. *"Dood it" used in the film's title is a reference to Red Skelton. *This is the second cartoon of Tex Avery on MGM. *Second use of an idea about a bird-chasing-worm cartoon. See also *Fair and Worm-er a Warner Bros. cartoon by Chuck Jones with a similar plot. External links * Category:Mgm cartoons Category:1940s